


Aiakos du Garuda

by Yuzurihagrus



Category: Mythologie, Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'aube de sa vie, le roi Aiakos songe à ce que sera l'au-delà pour lui. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il deviendrait juge des enfers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiakos du Garuda

**Author's Note:**

> La mythologie nous dit que les fils de Zeus sont devenus juges en récompense de leur sens de justice.  
> J'ai alors songé "si l'un d'eux m'avait pas vu cela comme une récompense." Et qui d'autre que mon chouchou pour faire ce que coup là à Hadès.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Aiakos du Garuda**

En ce matin, qu'il espérait être le dernier de sa longue existence, Aiakos observait les jardins depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il venait à peine de se lever mais il se sentait déjà si fatigué. Dehors résonnaient les rires de ses arrière-petits-enfants. La mort, il ne la craignait pas. Il l'attendait le cœur battant comme un enfant impatient. Il allait enfin rencontrer son père. Lui, fils du puissant Zeus et de la néréide Egine... Lui, dont les prières à son père furent toujours exhaussées... Lui, dont la sagesse avait même arbitré quelques querelles divines. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Allait-il passer par l'Hadès ou serait-il conduit directement sur l'Olympe ? Au fond quelle importance, il avait attendu plus de 80 ans, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, le temps de quelques formalités.

Le vieux roi s'accorda un sourire amusé. Il n'avait confié cela qu'à quelques rares personnes qui le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se méprendre sur ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'arrogance. L'Olympe, la demeure des dieux, ce n'était pas par vanité qu'il en rêvait. Non, il s'agissait simplement de cette hâte enfantine d'un fils qui va enfin se présenter ce père à qui il doit tout. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement... Zeus l'aimait et il le fera venir auprès de lui lorsque sa vie terrestre sera achevée. Que dirait-il une fois face à lui. Bonjour Père, serait déjà un bon début, et ensuite ?...

Plusieurs coups à la porte, discrets et rapides le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle s'ouvrit sur Galen, son serviteur venu apporter le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour maître, avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda l'esclave avec déférence.

Aiakos sourit intérieurement, depuis quelques temps il donnait toujours la même réponse à cette question, provoquant toujours le même tressautement de frayeur superstitieuse chez le Celte.

\- Ce fut un doux avant goût de mon prochain éternel repos.

Le subtil tressaillement du serviteur qui posait le plateau sur la table, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour le percevoir. Lorsque le frugal repas fut avalé, Galen aida son maître à se vêtir. Puis, il lui donna sa canne pour sa promenade matinale. Sur le perron de la villa, l'ancien roi d'Egine contemplait la vue. Au-delà, de l'immense verger qui présageait, cette année encore, une excellente récolte, Aiakos distinguait les toits du palais où il régna si longtemps. Même s'il avait laissé la couronne à son fils adoptif Ēlinos, le vieil homme restait le souverain de l'île dans le cœur de chacun des habitants. Il aurait aimé que le trône revienne à son fils aîné, Pélée, mais il dut les condamner à l'exil, Télamon et lui, pour le meurtre de leur demi-frère Phocos, son cœur de père ne se résolvant pas à les faire exécuter.

Se sentant devenir vieux, il se rendit dans la demeure la plus pauvre de l'île et adopta le fils dernier né pour qu'il lui succède un jour. Il l'aima comme son propre enfant, mais ne pouvoir revoir ses fils légitimes une dernière fois était son seul regret, bien vite chassé par des cris d'enfants. Aiakos porta son regard dans leur direction.

\- Un tel raffut ne peut signifier qu'une chose, Galen. Les titans sont à nos portes, plaisanta le vieil homme.

\- Assurément maître, serons-nous de taille à les affronter ? Questionna le serviteur habitué à divertir son seigneur.

\- Je crains que non, mais il ne sera pas dit que la citadelle tombera sans combattre.

Le rire de l'ancien monarque se changea en une quinte de toux qui inquiéta l'esclave. Le celte aimait beaucoup son maître. Il savait que, par testament Aiakos avait pris des dispositions pour qu'il soit affranchi et que lui soit donné une maisonnée et un peu de terre en remerciement des services. Néanmoins, il n'était pas pressé de voir son maître s'éteindre comme l'étaient certains esclaves pourtant dévoués. Bien au contraire, il priait chaque jour ses dieux pour la bonne santé de son maître.

Aiakos dont les prunelles et l'aura altière n'avaient rien perdu de leur vigueur et de leur noblesse, prit la direction des éclats de voix avec la démarche d'un vieil homme fatigué. Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux arrivants était à la fois effrayant et fort risible. Une femme d'âge mûre tentait de séparer trois enfants chamailleurs, dont l'une se trouvait dans le bassin, trempée de la tête aux pieds, cheveux défaits et tunique déchirée.

\- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Que nous vaut tout se remue-ménage, lança Aiakos tandis que Galen se plaçait docilement à deux pas de son seigneur.

Avant que sa belle-fille ne puisse répondre, le dernier fils de celle-ci, un solide garçon de 8 ans, à la longue chevelure aussi verdoyante qu'un olivier au printemps, s'exclama avec véhémence.

\- C'est Flóra, grand-père ! Elle jetait des pierres sur notre navire pour le faire couler.

\- Ce n'était point une raison pour la pousser dans le bassin, Drósos. Tu es le plus âgé, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple à tes neveux et nièce.

L'interpellé honteux baissa la tête en marmonnant des excuses. Bías, du haut de ses 4 ans, presque aussi mouillé que sa sœur et dont la tignasse cuivrée faisait le désespoir de sa nourrice, contre-attaqua en serrant ledit navire contre lui.

\- Mais après elle a essaié de le savirer en faisant des grosses vagues avec ses pieds, et puis c'est toujours elle qui nous embête au leu de faire des trucs de filles.

La blonde Flóra, toujours dans le bassin, toisa les garçons, bras croisés.

\- Oh mais, Athéna et Artémis sont des FILLES que je vous signale ! Pourtant, elles chassent et elles font la guerre comme les garçons.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Bías.

\- Si c'est vrai ! Rétorqua sa grande sœur.

\- Oh, par Zeus... Se lamenta leur grand-mère.

Drósos sauta aussitôt sur l'argument offert par sa mère.

\- Zeus, c'est un garçon, euh... Je veux dire un homme, et puis c'est le roi...

C'était sans compter sur la repartie de sa nièce qui a, à peine 6 ans, avait des idées féministes avant l'heure et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs qui n'avaient rien à envier au dieu des dieux... Elle tenait surtout à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Oh mais tout le monde sait qu'en vrai c'est Héra qui commande ! Lâcha t'elle d'une traite.

Face à l'air choqué des garçons et de sa belle-fille et celui provocateur de son arrière-petite-fille, Aiakos contint difficilement son envie de rire.

\- Et Amphitrite, la toute puissante épouse de Poséidon, a-t-elle réussi à chavirer cet insolent esquif ?

\- Ouiiii ! Triompha Flóra en sautant dans l'eau.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Affirmèrent les princes.

\- Par pitié père ! Ne les encourager pas.

\- Allons, allons Chrysí, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Ils ont tout le temps pour devenir sérieux, puis se tournant vers les petits. D'ailleurs, nous voici rassuré, il nous était parvenu un tel vacarme que nous nous sommes cru assailli par les titans évadés du tartare, n'est-ce pas Galen ?

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit que votre tapage dérangerait votre grand-père.

Les trois enfants se renfrognèrent à la réprimande, puis se précipitèrent sur Aiakos dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner à force de cajoleries.

\- Dis grand-père, demanda soudain Bías inquiet. C'est vrai que les titans y vont s'éssapper du tatare ?

\- Non mon ange, aucun risque, Hadès y veille. Le rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

A quelques pas, un jardinier aux longs cheveux d'ébène, taillait un rosier sans rien perdre de la scène, un sourire amusé faisait pétiller de malice ses grands yeux verts. Hélé par le vieux roi, l'homme approcha du groupe.

\- Tu es nouveau sur ce domaine, il me semble ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant, demanda Aiakos.

\- En effet maître, j'étais été engagé ce matin par votre intendant pour m'occuper du jardin.

\- Engagé ? Tu n'es donc pas un esclave ?

\- Ne sommes-nous pas tous esclave de quelque chose sur cette terre ?

\- Cela est vrai, concéda le maître.

Cet homme est assurément cultivé, quel destin a pu le conduire en ces lieux? Songea le monarque. Il regarda un instant le rosier dont s'occupait le jardinier, celui-ci semblait bien plus beau que la veille, on aurait eu peine à croire que c'était le même. Intrigué le souverain l'interrogea.

\- Comment nommes-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

\- Mon nom est Nekrós (1) et je viens de partout et nul part à la fois.

\- Ton nom sonne comme un doux présage, fit Aiakos avec nostalgie. Cependant la beauté de ce rosier me ferait presque regretter de ne pouvoir davantage profiter de tes dons.

\- Je puis vous assurez, seigneur Aiakos, que vous bénéficierez de mes dons bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez.

Décidément, ce jardinier l'intriguait beaucoup, son allure, ses manières avaient une noblesse naturelle qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux d'un serviteur. Et cette éloquence qui lui faisait répondre sans vraiment apporter de réponses et soulevant, au contraire, plus de questions. S'il avait plus jeune, le souverain aurait relever avec plaisir le défi de cette joute oratoire. Hélas, la fatigue le gagnait à nouveau. Le souverain sourit au domestique en lui ordonnant.

\- Nekrós, va en cuisine prévenir que nous déjeunerons au jardin. Nous pourrons ainsi jouir de tes talents. Fais-toi également servir un rafraîchissement, il fait déjà chaud et tu dois avoir soif.

Le jardinier remercia respectueusement son maître et parti vers la villa. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il disparu et se rematérialisa dans un couloir désert pour se rendre aux cuisines. Le repas fut servi dans le patio d'où ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur le jardin. Il se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse au cours duquel les enfants ne cessaient de réclamer les récits de leur aïeul. Aiakos contait avec plaisir, à son auditoire captivité, les merveilles qu'il avait vu en Inde où il combattit au côté de Dionysos, comment, à l'aide de ses ferventes prières, il contrecarra la sécheresse invoquée par Minos, les innombrables dangers dont Athéna le sauva si souvent.

Lorsqu'ils furent restaurés, les enfants retournèrent jouer sous la surveillance de Chrysí. Installé dans la méridienne qui avait été apporté pour lui, le vieux roi ferma les yeux pour une sieste digestive, bercé par les rires et les chamailleries de ses descendants. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller aux voluptés de la somnolence, une main effleura sa joue avec douceur. Aiakos, ouvrit aussitôt les yeux mais ne vit personne. Il les referma pour s'abandonner à nouveau au sommeil. La main repoussa tendrement une mèche qui barrait le front du dormeur et une voix suave murmura.

\- Tu seras bientôt chez toi, Aiakos roi d'Egine.

\- Zeus... mon père, murmura le vieil homme sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur serré, Hadès regarda une dernière fois le jardin dont il s'était occupé le matin même. Puis il retourna dans son royaume pour accueillir l'ancien roi.

~~~oooOooo~~~

Les yeux clos, Aiakos savourait ces délicieux instants entre éveil et sommeil. Cette sieste en plein air fut vraiment une excellente idée, car contrairement à d'habitude, il ne sentait plus la moindre fatigue. Bercé par une délicate brise aux senteurs fleuries, il caressa doucement le velours de la méridienne. L'herbe taquine lui chatouillait la paume...

L'herbe ! Le souverain ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Ce ciel, d'un bleu si intense et si doux à la fois, ce n'était pas celui de sa chère île. Il se releva d'un bond pour voir où il était. Surpris, il fit quelques mouvements, regarda ses bras, ses jambes, son corps. Il avait retrouvé la souplesse de ses vingt ans. Il observa à nouveau ses mains, les passa sur son visage, bien plus que sa souplesse, c'était sa jeunesse qu'il avait retrouvé. Aiakos constata qu'il portait maintenant une toge écrue, décorée d'élégantes arabesques d'or et de pourpre. Sur le côté droit de la poitrine était brodé en un discret blason, un animal mythique dont il se souvenait avoir vu des représentations aux Indes, un Garuda. Sans doute en rappel de cette glorieuse campagne, songea-t-il en examinant les alentours.

Le souverain se trouvait dans un champ de fleur et apercevait plusieurs temples éparpillés au loin. Pour lui, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était mort pendant son sommeil et se trouvait maintenant dans les jardins de l'Olympe. Zeus allait-il venir l'accueillir ? Non, il était plus probable qu'il envoie un serviteur, ou Ganymède son échanson ou sans doute, Hermès le messager des dieux... Peut-être que c'était à lui de faire le chemin jusqu'à son père ? Aiakos se dirigeait vers le plus grand des temples lorsqu'il vit venir un homme. Cette silhouette, ces longs cheveux de jais, il s'agissait bien de son jardinier.

\- Soit le bienvenu, Aiakos, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Nekrós ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? S'étonna le défunt.

\- Nekrós est le nom que je portais dans ta demeure, mais en ces lieux on me nomme autrement, s'amusa le jardinier.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait, songea l'ancien roi légèrement agacé. Pourtant cette puissance qu'il dégage sans le moindre effort, ce n'était pas celle d'un insolent domestique, mais bien celle d'un dieu et un tel pouvoir ne pouvait émaner que de...

\- Zeus... Père, déclara Aiakos en s'agenouillant avec respect. C'est en fils reconnaissant que je me présente sur...

Il se croyait sur l'Olympe et le prenait pour Zeus, songea Hadès avec amertume. Comme dans le jardin où il avait veillé sur les derniers instants du roi, le cœur du dieu se serra, Il répondit plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis Hadès et tu te trouves à Elysion.

\- Elysion... Répéta lentement Aiakos. Mais il doit y avoir une erreur...

\- Non, il n'y en a pas. J'ai créé ce jardin pour les êtres vertueux, tel que toi Aiakos. Fit le dieu sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait être plus doux, tout en l'invitant à se relever.

\- C'est magnifique ! Admira le souverain. Cependant, Seigneur Hadès, quand serais-je conduit sur l'Olympe ?

\- Tu ne te rendra pas sur l'Olympe, c'est ici qu'est ta place.

Aiakos fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Certes Hadès était un dieu, et l'on disait que les dieux ne commettent pas d'erreur, mais il devait certainement se tromper...

\- Je ne comprend pas... Je dois rencontrer Zeus, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, de remerciement à lui adresser de vive voix... Cela ne se peut... Mon cher père sait à quel point j'ai grand hâte de le voir...

Le désespoir du roi était si palpable qu'il en était douloureux. Hadès serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures pour contenir la colère sourde qui grondait en lui. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

\- Il suffit insolent mortel ! Tu ne verras pas Zeus ! Et sache que nul ne peux quitter mon royaume sans ma permission.

L'air effaré, Aiakos recula. Craignant de ne pouvoir se contenir davantage, Hadès le quitta sans plus d'explication. Furieux, il pénétra dans ses appartements en claquant la porte et renversa d'un geste rageur le dîner qui l'attendait sur la table. Mais contre qui était-il en si en colère au juste, contre ce stupide mortel, contre les mensonges de Zeus ou contre lui-même de s'en être pris à un innocent. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de s'emporter ainsi, maintenant Aiakos allait croire qu'il était son prisonnier. Le dieu ferma les poings et frappa la table qui se fracassa sous l'impact sans que cela ne le soulagea davantage. Il sentit une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

\- Détruire ton mobilier ne changera rien à la situation.

Hadès ignora le visiteur. La plaisanterie ne fonctionnant pas, celui-ci tenta une autre approche.

\- Allons, mon enfant, soit patient. Tu n'étais pas si différent de lui à l'époque.

\- Oui, stupidement naïf, grimaça Hadès.

\- Ne soit pas si dur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Le seigneur des enfers se crispa, puis soupira vaincu. Son grand-oncle avait le don de désamorcer ses colères par d'affectueux reproches. Il s'en souvenait que trop bien de cette douloureuse époque où il risqua sa vie au côté de ses frères pour détrôner Cronos et vaincre les titans, pour se voir finalement spolier de son héritage par des prétextes fallacieux et banni par un tirage au sort truqué. Si Thanatos et surtout Hypnos n'avaient pas été là... Il se rappelait également très bien de ce que le dieu du sommeil lui avait dit : "tu veux te venger ? Soit ! Mais ne le fait pas sous le coup de la colère ou cela te détruira".

\- De toute façon, lorsqu'il aura pris ses fonctions de juge, il aura tant de travail qu'il n'y pensera plus. Lui dit Hypnos en réparant les dégâts d'un geste.

Hadès, bouche buée, ouvrit de grands yeux rond, il lui semblait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas parlé de sa fonction de juge ? Tu n'as plus qu'à y retourner. Mais avant, rassure donc ta servante, acheva le dieu du sommeil avant de sortir.

\- Ma ser... Commença le seigneur des enfers en se tournant dans direction indiqué par Hypnos.

Il aperçut à terre, tremblante dans posture de soumission, une frêle jeune femme qui contenait à grand peine des sanglots de terreur. Hadès soupira, il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Si Hephaïstos voyait ce que les Olympiens ont fait de sa magnifique création. Mais peut-être, le savait-il... Après tout, personne n'ose s'opposer à Zeus. Le dieu, la releva délicatement et une main sous son menton, il l'obligea à le regarder. Ses beaux yeux lavande n'exprimait que terreur. Le sourire du souverain s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit la main tremblante de l'esclave des dieux descendre le long de sa toge. Il la saisit et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à faire cela, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Il me plait de vous satisfaire mon seigneur, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux.

Le souverain leva la main provoquant un mouvement de recul qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Il effleura la joue de la servante et demanda.

\- Pandore, cela fait sept mois que tu es à notre service, t'ai-je déjà frappé ?

\- Non maitre Hadès.

\- Et je ne le ferais jamais.

\- Mais le seigneur Zeus a dit...

Le regard de la déité s'assombrit, il la coupa.

\- Zeus dit beaucoup de choses et peu sont dignes de foi. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

Hadès serra la jeune femme contre lui et caressa ses cheveux bruns comme l'on console une enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Je trouvera un moyen, je te le promet. Pandore, fille d'Héphaïstos (2), épouse du titan Épiméthée, tu ne seras plus jamais l'esclave des dieux.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, Hadès se rendit dans sa chambre et pris le bouquet de myosotis (3) qui reposait sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il le pressa amoureusement contre sa joue et laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers celle qu'il aimait tant. Il savait qu'au même instant sur l'Olympe, sa tendre fiancée accomplissait le même geste avec un bouquet de violette, petites fleurs insignifiantes, parées d'une étincelle de leur cosmos réciproque, qui les réunissaient à travers l'espace temps. Le coeur plus léger, le dieu retourna à Elysion.

Au milieu de la plaine, Aiakos n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis, jambes repliées devant lui et la tête posée sur les bras. Sentant l'arrivée du dieu, il reprit espoir. Il le salua respectueusement et demanda.

\- Seigneur Hadès, vous êtes revenu sur votre décision ? Je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon père.

\- Aiakos, roi d'Egine, fils de Zeus et de la néréide Egine, énonça solennellement le seigneur des enfers en ignorant la question. En récompense de la vie que tu as menée avec sagesse et ton sens de la justice, tu occuperas désormais la fonction de troisième juge des enfers. Tu auras principalement en charge...

\- Seigneur Hadès, coupa le défunt. Je suis honoré, mais je ne puis accepter. Je suis sûr que bientôt Zeus...

\- C'est une idée fixe chez toi ! Dis-moi, Zeus t'a-t-il promis de te faire venir sur l'Olympe ? Ou même de seulement te rencontrer ?

\- Non... Hésita l'ancien roi, puis avec plus d'assurance. Mais, il a toujours exaucé mes prières. Je sais qu'il le fera cette fois encore.

\- C'est une offre que tu ne peux refuser. Rhadamanthe et Minos remplissent déjà leurs devoirs et ils n'attendent plus que toi, fit le dieu l'ignorant à nouveau.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas une récompense mais un ordre.

\- Si tu préfères ! Lança Hadès en s'éloigna pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté ensuite.

Plus loin, adossé à une colonne, Thanatos les observait.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à avoir le mauvais rôle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Fit Hadès de mauvaise foi.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire ! Après tout ce que Zeus...

Le cosmos du dieu des enfers s'enflamma de colère.

\- Que les choses soit bien clair, je fais cela pour Aiakos...

\- Pour quelqu'un qui abhorre le mensonge...

\- Je ne lui ai pas menti !

\- Non, tu te contentes de lui cacher la vérité. A quoi te servira un juge qui vénère un monstre.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut puisque j'en suis un, selon les dires de mon cher frère ! Cracha Hadès.

Il quitta Thanatos sans se retourner, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Le dieu savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison... Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à dire la vérité à Aiakos ? Avait-il vraiment été aussi naïf que cet humain ? Heureusement pour le sombre monarque, l'entrée de Rhadamanthe dans la salle du trône le tira de ses réflexions. Il écouta le rapport hebdomadaire de son premier juge d'une oreille distraite, puis le congédia. Le Wyverne allait sortir, mais se ravisa.

\- Seigneur Hadès, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr Rhadamanthe.

\- Nous avons entendu dire qu'Aiakos était arrivé. Minos et moi, aimerions savoir quand il prendra ses fonctions de juge.

\- Bientôt, il reste encore quelques formalités.

\- Je vous remercie, seigneur Hadès.

Après tout, il n'était plus à un mensonge près, soupira-t-il lorsque le juge fut sortir. A Elysion rien ne changeait. Aiakos restait inlassablement assis au milieu du champs, à prier et à attendre, indifférent aux nymphes moqueuses qui tentait de distraire cet étrange personnage. Hadès et Hypnos venait chaque jour discuter avec l'ex-roi pour le convaincre de prendre ses fonctions, sans toutefois révéler l'abandon de Zeus. Les divinités tentèrent de susciter son intérêt en évoquant les immenses pouvoirs qui allait avec la charge, sans succès. Thanatos se contentait d'observer, intrigué de savoir combien de temps ce stupide humain allait s'entêter. Le souverain essaya même de contourner l'obstination du défunt en argumentant que son travail au tribunal l'occuperait et lui ferait paraître le temps moins long en attendant que Zeus réponde. Il répliqua à cela qu'ayant passé sa vie terrestre à arbitrer et juger, n'avait-il pas droit au repos dans l'au-delà ?

Agacé, Hadès massait ses tempes douloureuses en soupirant. Aiakos avait réponses à tout... Enfin presque, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il se terrait dans un mur de silence. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer tout de même, à quoi lui aurait servit un juge contraint, il y perdrait toute impartialité. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, mais il s'y refusait. L'amour d'un père, c'était important pour un fils, il ne voulait pas briser ses illusions. Oh ! Et puis, après tout que savait-il des relations père-fils ? Soupira à nouveau Hadès. Le sien l'avait avalé à la naissance. Le seigneur des enfers décida d'une autre approche, il allait piquer curiosité de l'entêté en lui proposant une visite guidée des enfers.

Lorsqu'Hadès arriva à Elysion, il ne vit pas Aiakos à sa place habituelle. S'il s'était agi de tout autre, la déité aurait pas pensé qu'il s'était lassé, mais pas le roi d'Egine. Ce fut Thanatos qui répondit à sa muette interrogation.

\- Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

La question du souverain n'était en réalité que rhétorique car il le savait parfaitement. Il devait arrêter Aiakos avant qu'il ne rencontre Zeus. Hadès se matérialisa sur l'Olympe et trouva assez rapidement l'ancien roi discutant amicalement avec Athéna. La déesse semblait sincèrement heureuse de l'humain. Le dieu saisit le bras de défunt.

\- Viens ! Nous devons partir.

Aiakos se dégagea et le seigneur des enfers l'attrapa plus fermement malgré ses protestions accompagnées de celles d'Athéna.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? Tonna la voix de Zeus.

Le temps qu'Hadès ne se concentra afin de se contenir devant l'humain et sa nièce, ce fut son obstiné qui répondit avec admiration et respect.

\- Seigneur Zeus...

Le roi des dieux le paralysa sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre.

\- Athéna laisse-nous ! Ordonna-t-il une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Mais Père...

\- Ma fille, fit-il en prenant les mains de la déesse. Il semblerait que je doive encore en découdre avec mon frère et je ne souhaite pas te voir incommodé par sa fourberie.

Bien que rien de le laissait apparaître, Hadès tremblait d'une rage mal contenue. Athéna percevant la colère de celui-ci lança un regard inquiet à Aiakos.

\- Il est préservé ainsi. Maintenant laisse-nous tu veux, la rassura Zeus en passant affectueusement le doigt sur sa joue.

La déesse sourit à son ancien protégé et disparu sans un regard pour son oncle.

\- Comment ose-tu profaner l'Olympe avec l'âme d'un vulgaire mortel ? J'ai cru que donner compagne nous débarrasserait de toi... ta chère fiancée et la catin que je lui ai cédé devrait te satisfaire tout de même. Mais... Après tout, peut-être que cette chère Coré n'est pas assez performante ? Je vais donc me dévouer pour lui enseigner deux ou trois choses qui devraient te plaire. Tu ne pourras pas dire après cela que je ne fais rien pour toi.

Furieux Hadès enflamma son cosmos, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu lancer sous attaque, il se retrouva projeter sur plusieurs mètres à moitié assommé. Zeus éclata d'un rire méprisant.

\- Mon pauvre Hadès, tu es tellement prévisible. Je t'ai assez vu ! Va-t-en et emmène ce déchet avec toi.

\- C'est ton fils Aiakos, il voulait seulement te rencontrer et te remercie en personne d'avoir exhaussé ses prières, répondit le dieu chthonien en se relevant péniblement.

\- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Il se peut que quelqu'unes de ses minables petites prières aient servies mes intérêts, mais s'il fallait que je me préoccupe de tous mes bâtards, l'éternité ne me suffirait pas.

Aiakos, toujours paralysé, était partagé entre incompréhension et colère. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Et Hadès ? Bien sûr qu'il était au courant !

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'en débarrasse.

Le seigneur des enfers vit son frère pointer l'index vers l'humain en y concentrant son cosmos. Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Hadès se plaça entre Aiakos et Zeus.

\- Laisse-le ! A moins que tu aies envie que tes sujets voient ton vrai visage.

\- Tu te trompes mon cher frère. C'est toi l'assassin, tout le monde t'a senti m'attaquer. Hélas pour mon pauvre fils qui se trouvait sur ta trajectoire. Fit le dieu des dieux faussement bouleversé.

\- Tu es immonde !

En guise de réponse, Zeus agita la main en direction d'Aiakos comme s'il chassait un insecte importun et disparu. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tomba dans les bras d'Hadès qui le ramena à Elysion. Lorsque le dieu l'eut lâché, l'ex-roi d'Egine hurla de rage puis s'effondra en sanglot où s'exprimait toute la colère, toute la douleur que lui causait la trahison de ce dieu en qui il avait placé toute sa foi, de ce père qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. La déité le regardait le cœur lourd, que dire en une telle situation... Il lui tendit la main en disant d'une voix douce.

\- Viens avec moi, Eaque du Garuda de l'étoile céleste de la vaillance et je t'aimerai comme tu rêves d'être aimé.

L'interpellé releva la tête et eut l'impression de voir le dieu pour la première fois, son sourire chaleureux malgré l'infini tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, la noblesse de chacune de ses attitudes, ce cosmos puissant et pourtant si doux. Hadès ne représentait pas la mort mais l'aube d'une nouvelle vie que le juge accepta avec reconnaissance en prenant la main de son dieu.

Fin

 

* * *

 

(1) Nekrós : la mort en grec.

(2) Étant la création d'Héphaïstos, Hadès considère que Pandore est en quelque sorte sa fille.

(3) Le myosotis et la violette sont deux fleurs qui symbolisent l'amour fidèle.


End file.
